Taking the Lead
by Utada 15
Summary: Danny was fed up, fed UP. Feeling as though Dash had too much control over their relationship he decided it was time to start taking the lead. He just never knew it would be this embarrassing... and wonderful. LEMON DannyxDash


**"Taking the Lead"**

**Don't know why... but I've been in such a nightcore whirlwind! Thought I'd take a break and make a one shot why not, right? And while I was making this all I listened to was the nightcored "Rude Boy" THANKS Filomena Dutra for making such an awesome nightcore version of the song!**

I waited and waited and... guess what else, waited._ Where the hell is he?_ I asked for the millionth time in my mind. Here I was waiting for my boyfriend to show his stupidly cute face and he wasn't here. I ran my hand through my dark bangs out of frustration and impatience as I jumped on my boyfriend's bed. I had snuck into his room after his mom left, just like we had planned and I was waiting for him to get home. But where the _fuck_ was he? That's when my phone rang and I instantly recognized the ringtone.

_I like the way you touch me there_  
_I like the way you pull my hair_  
_Babe, if I don't feel it I ain't faking, no, no_  
_I like when you tell me 'kiss you there'_  
_I like when you tell me 'move it there'_  
_So giddy-up, time to get it up_  
_you say you a rude boy show me what you got now_  
_Come here right now_  
_Take it, take it, baby, baby, take it, take it, love me, love me_

What? It's a pretty catchy song, ok? Plus, I had picked that ringtone after we first had, er... sex. I like doing it with him but the thought of it still makes me blush, even when I'm alone like now. We had been dating for a little over two years so it was bound to happen. And it has... a lot. Anyway, let me go answer this phone now.  
"Dash!" I excitedly answered.  
"Hey babe." Dash deadpanned and then fell into a whisper. I figured he must still be with some of his friends. We had kept it a secret this long I didn't mind if it stayed that way, but why was he hanging out with his stupid jock friends instead of me?! "Hello? Fenton, you still there? You aren't mad are ya'?"  
"Huh?" I asked realizing that I had completely zoned out. "What'cha say?" I could hear the smile in his voice, even though he continued to whisper.  
"I was telling you how couch dick has all of us staying later than usual and I won't be back 'till late. So let's reschedule, alright?"  
"But-isn't it spring break? Today was the last day of school and everything!" I pouted.  
"I know, we don't call him coach dick for nothing, Danny." Dash told me.  
"But this was going to be the only time we could meet up, remember?" I tried to keep the disappointment out of my voice but it didn't work very well.  
"I know, I'll make it up to you I swear, ok?" Dash promised.  
"'Kay, Dash bye." The pout found its way onto my lips again.  
"By-"  
I hung up before he finished his goodbye. I couldn't help it. I hadn't been able to see him for the past few weeks and it was starting to get to me. And my parents was taking Jazz and I to some ghost loving crappy shit thing during spring break, this was going to be the only time we saw each other. But thanks to his douche of a coach, we wouldn't be able to see each other at all.  
That was something I hated about our relationship, how come everyone else had a say in it, except for me?! I revolved around his schedule, I snuck into his room, and I did whatever he would tell me. Granted, this usually was for the best but it was starting to get under my skin. Just before his stupid schedule became completely unbearable, I tried to see him but right before I left my house he texted me to come again another time because he had other things to do. Guess what they were, practice, practice, and oh yeah more practice, and then some shitty jock kids who shouldn't be as important as me. He would always say we would meet up "next time", but so far next time hasn't come yet.  
But you know what? I think I'm going to change that, now. Is it so bad for me to want to take the lead for once? Nope, at least I don't think so. So to get my plan started, I grabbed everything I needed from his room (I knew where pretty much everything was in his room and house), and left. It was time to act out my plan, and it was going to be fun.

_***Twenty minutes later***_

I had made it into the school without anyone detecting me by using my ghost powers. Turning my bag and myself intangible, I was able to walk through walls until I found the room that I needed. Smiling to myself, I got myself ready as I listened to the conversation going on about a few feet away from me.  
"Come on," I heard one of Dash's friends say. I think it sounded like Kwan. "We hear you, like, all the time. So, whos' the new chick?"  
"Hmm, maybe I'll tell you kids when you're old enough." The locker room erupted into laughter, making me smile as I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend.  
"So you're finally admitting to having a girl, who is she? Paulina?" Kwan pressed.  
"Ew, as if..." Dash trailed off and I wondered why. Either way it still made me smile.  
"Then, who?"  
"I told you already! She's Nonya."  
"Yeah, yeah. Nonya business, I get it, for real. I _am_ your friend, at least the closest thing you have to it." I heard laughter and sounds of them grunting. They were probably doing that jocky wrestling thing that those guys like that do. I still became annoyed. How dare they be able to touch _my_ Dash, when I can't even do it myself! Eventually they stopped and Kwan gave up. "So you should be able to tell me."  
"Look, Kwan, I will just... not now. As soon as I get the nerve, you'll be the first, I swear."  
"Woah, it's not that creepy goth chic is it?" Dash immediately broke into laughter.  
"No, now go. I still have some things to do."  
"'Kay, have a good spring break, captain." After a while I heard Kwan leave and all the others making the room quiet.  
I smiled and looked down to see if I was ready. I was wearing one of Dash's very baggy "Get Scared" t-shirts. He had given it to me as a small gift once, when he found out how much I loved that band (I had about all of the songs from their "Best Kind of Mess" album and every other song off of the "Cheap Tricks and Theatrics" album on my i-pod, I was a real big fan). It was simply black and had **Get Scared** written in red and in the creepster font. But I had cut the bottom hem of it, making it even shorter so it came almost halfway past my thighs. The sound of a locker slamming shut got my attention. I took soft baby steps towards the door, making sure to slink behind every row of lockers that I could.  
"God, I wished I could've seen you Danny..." hearing Dash speak in that tone made me blush and my breathing got slightly ragged from excitement. I had just locked the door when I heard his footsteps coming towards me.  
"But you can," I told him once he finally came into view. Dash's lavender eyes widened once they connected with my sapphire ones. I smirked as I slowly made my way to Dash. He was still speechless once I made it to him. And his shock seemed to become even greater once I pushed him down and he came into contact with one of the many wooden benches in the locker room.  
"But, Danny-you, how?" He tried to ask as he sat up on the bench.  
"I snuck in from the back, don't tell ok?" I giggled and tried to act cute as I climbed onto his lap, straddling his legs.  
"Fenton, what are you doing?" his voice held a warning tone, but I chose to ignore it.  
"What?" I asked childishly, putting my face into the crook of his neck and bringing my arms around his shoulders. "I haven't seen you in so long. I got lonely." I then licked his neck in one fluid motion and felt him tense as his breathing got heavier.  
"Danny..." Dash moaned out. I clamped my mouth over his, silencing anything that would've come from him. Having his soft lips against mine was the most amazing feeling to me. I never got tired of the feeling that his tongue gave me. I used one hand to cup his cheek and the other held his collar, bringing him even closer to me. Dash finally started to cooperate with the kiss, after his initial shock dissipated, then an arm was put around my waist making both of us moan into the kiss.  
I broke the kiss and let another moan escape from me when Dash's hand went lower, making me shiver. He ran his hand over my butt and it made me blush, since I was going commando. I thought it would be sexier that way, of course I had some on before hand but for this they seem… unnecessary? Either way, once he saw my now pink face he began to smirk. I was about to kiss him again, to take that stupidly smug look from his face but his hand then explored the top of my inner thigh. My breathing became even more erratic and my blush went out of control.  
Through hazy eyes, I still saw that stupid smirk of his and immediately crushed my lips with his. Taking his bottom lip into my mouth, I nibbled on it not so gently knowing that he loved it. And just like my plan anticipated, I heard his moans rise to new height. I rotated my hips over his crotch as I deepened the kiss.  
Just when he was practically begging for more, I released his lips and sat up. Dash was confused at first but when my hand went to the hem of his shirt and then under it for my fingertips to ghost over the flesh of his abs he fully understood. He took off the deep red tee shirt off in one fluid motion as I began to work on his jeans. They were slightly baggy, thank God, but the stupid zipper still got on my nerves. Any other time when I see him come from these practices, he has some kind of baggy sweat pants or baggier shorts with elastic waist bands. _He really had to pick today to be difficult in denim? _  
After getting Dash successfully out of his pants and shirt I was brought back, rather harshly, from these thoughts flooding my mind when Dash bit down on the flesh of my neck. I let out a particularly louder moan at the rough treatment. While his hands were on shoulder and cupping my cheek, I brought my hands to encircle Dash's hips. My hands were then put around and clutching onto the hem of his boxers signaling what I wanted as he lapped at the sure to already bruising marks on my neck.  
He allowed it but only after he took my/his shirt off and stopped to fully take in my naked form. I blushed even harder at this, whenever he held that look in his gaze-especially when that gaze was trained on me it was almost natural to have such a reaction, right? Just imagine those amethyst eyes being trained on you and only you, you'd do the same exact fucking thing too. Those eyes were going to be my undoing, I knew that. His eyes were what first attracted me to him anyway, so I guess they were already my undoing. He lifted his hips slightly as I removed the last piece of clothing that caused the separation of our bodies. I smirked drinking the lustful gaze that rested within Dash's pastel eyes.  
With the flat of my hand against his chest, I slowly made my way down his body. I felt his eyes on me the entire time until I made it to his cock, licking his head. Hearing him suck in a breath, I smirked doing it again and saw how his eyes fluttered closed. As I sucked and licked him, I tried putting more and more of him in my mouth even though I knew that all of it wouldn't be fitting in my mouth. Slowly stroking what didn't fit, I withdrew my mouth from him.  
"Dash," I purred. His already half closed eyes flicked over to meet my own gaze. "I need you," I smirked at the low, guttural groan that escaped from him, "I need you to prepare me." I said this as innocently sexy I could knowing how much it turned him on when I said things in that manner.  
"_Fuck_ Danny." I took that as a yes when I rose up in a sitting position again and kept one hand pumping and the other ghosted over the very toned bicep down his forearm until I reached his clenched fist that held the bench like a vice. When his fingers finally relaxed and ungripped the bench I took three of his fingers into my mouth, keeping eye contact as I sucked another part of his body. I very visible shiver ran down his spine and I even felt the vibrations of the moan that he let out. I lowered his hand and fingers as I leaned towards his ear.  
"You know what to do now, right?" I whispered huskily. At his chaste response of a single, if not slightly shaky, yeah I added, "take good care of me, Dash."  
I lowered myself on my hands and knees to encase his cock into my mouth again. As I took him to the back of my throat, I felt the first finger go in. I moaned around him and swallowed around his head, letting him feel just as much pleasure as I did. I moaned even more when he found a certain spot inside of me. When the second finger was added and he began to scissor me, I began to suck and move up and down his cock even faster. I barely knew if I would last after the third finger joined in his thrusting back into me.  
"Dash, I can't take any more… I need you inside me, now." He instantly withdrew his fingers and before he could try to change our positions I moved back into his lap and placed my hand on his shoulders as I aligned myself with him. Letting out a breath, I began my descent. "Oh…" a very loud and drawn out moan escaped from me once he was fully inside of me.  
"Danny." Dash's voice made me open my eyes, and the look that he gave me made another moan come out of me once more.  
I rolled my hips once and gave a just as intense stare back towards Dash. We both moaned when Dash put mis hands on my hips encouraging me to rise and when I came back down it felt like heaven a million tinmes over. Even though we had sex with each other, I was never the one on top-at least not in this sense. And I didn't expect this to feel so good, obviously neither did Dash.  
Both of my arms encircled his neck but when I rose even higher on his dick I came back down another loud moan leaked out of my mouth. I tried to stop it by putting a hand over my mout, but it was in vain. It didn't even reach my mouth by the time it had already started to slip out and in the end my fingers and hand just ended up on my lip as I gripped Dash's hair with my other fist.  
"Ah…" I moaned, my fingers still ghosting my bottom lip.  
"Damn, Danny Don't make that face to any one but me. Ever." Opening my eyes I saw the look in Dash's eyes. They still held lust, but there was a note of seriousness and awe. Did I make him make such a face? "Danny?" _Had he asked something? Oh that's right._  
"Only for you, Dash. Ah… only for, for y-you, oh…" I rose until he was almost entirely out of me and crashed back down onto him.  
"Danny…"  
"Oh Dash… oh God…"  
Moans and the sound of our skins making contact echoed throughout the room. The smeel of sex surrounded us and it intoxicated me even more when it mixed with Dash's natural scent.  
"Danny, God, Danny I-I'm going to…" I heard Dash try to say.  
A new excitment made my heart beat even faster. Just as I came back down again, I felt Dash fill me up even more. I felt some of his cum slither out of my hole and it made me shiver. He helped me move my now shaking hips as he rode out his orgasm. And just when I felt like bliss and cloud nine had a glorious, wonderful baby I released my essence all over both of our lower halves. My hips slowly stopped moving and I rested my forehead on his shoulder.  
"Dash," I breathed.  
"Yeah babe?"  
"I love you." I whispered. I felt his arms encircle around me after I dismounted off of him.  
"I know," he said, "and I love you." He softly kissed my forehead and when I tilted my head up, I was able to capture his lips and tangle them with mine sweetly and deeply. And at that moment, I knew that Dash was my everything and even though he was a dick football player with even dicker friends and coach, I still loved him and there was nothing I could do about it. _Good thing I don't..._

_**FIN~**_


End file.
